


The Way She Remembers

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: After Lance' apology he and Ash meet again on a regular basis. And to Ash's surprise they get along pretty well. (Follows the canon of my story "Keep on Singing".)





	

_This story is for kelliekittykat on tumblr because they won the Keep on Singing-giveaway I did there. They asked for a story about Ash and Lance following the Keep on Singing-canon and including a rose and a kiss. ^^_

* * *

**The Way She Remembers**

Ash never saw it coming. Sure, she suggested that she and Lance met and talked after his apology, but she never would have thought that they'd meet on a regular basis again. And by "regular basis" she means almost every day.

It just happened, somehow, and Ash can't quite figure out how exactly.

She remembers their talk back in the pizzeria pretty well, though. How it was a little awkward and weird, because, really, what exactly do you talk about with your ex-boyfriend whom you found in your apartment almost kissing another girl, apology or not?

She was actually really nervous, almost like she had been before their very first date. Only difference that back then it had been some sort of positive, excited nervousness. Meeting Lance after his apology caused some awkward, uncomfortable nervousness.

It took them a while to figure out what to talk about. They tiptoed around their careers for a bit, but let that topic drop pretty soon. It just didn't work for them. In fact, their different careers were one of the reasons that made their relationship go down so quickly.

And it still doesn't work for them. That's why they don't talk about their careers except for things like, "I have a concert tomorrow night, so we can't meet". But that's pretty much it.

Ash wasn't sure that they'd find any other topics to talk about since their band had always been such a huge part of their life together, but they did.

They talk about all kind of things, their days, their friends, the movies and shows they like, yes, sometimes even the weather. And they still talk about music, but only in a general way, not their own music. Heck, they even watched Rosita's show together! And they actually liked it, although all the sequins - especially on _Gunter's_ costumes - made them burst into laughter when they went for some pizza afterwards.

Music is still important to them, it seems, just not in the same way it has been before.

At some point, Ash realized that she is actually looking forward to meeting Lance, to talk to him, to laugh at his jokes - although some of them are still pretty bad - and to, well, just be with him.

It feels normal.

It feels right.

And that's the greatest surprise.

She never thought she could ever talk to him again. She never thought she actually _wanted_ to talk to him again, and now this.

It's a miracle, really.

She can only guess that they've both grown up. They don't rely on each other so much anymore. No, she has her own friends now, her own music, her own _life_.

And as far as she knows the same is true for him.

So that might be the reason why their friendship works.

All brain-wracking aside, it works. Period.

With a smile Ash enters their favorite pizzeria, looking around to see if Lance is already there. Her smile deepens when she spots his familiar form at a table a bit in the back.

She walks up to him and when she's halfway there, he turns and sets eyes on her, his mouth turning into a smile of his own.

She waves at him, and he waves back.

* * *

"Are you even serious?" Lance laughs when they leave the pizzeria together later that evening. "Johnny is going to be the star of Moon's next show?"

"Yes, indeed," Ash replies with a frown. "What's so funny about that?"

"Sorry, it's just…" - Lance pauses for a moment to let out another laugh - "I imagined _him_ wearing all these sequins."

Ash's frowns deepens for a second before she bursts into laughter herself.

"Okay, okay," she says when she has calmed down. "I get it now. But I don't think he's going to let that happen. Or Cia."

"The two of them still all lovey-dovey?"

"Pretty much, yes," Ash replies with a shrug. "Hardly a day goes by at the theater without Moon finding them all lip-locked in some dressing room. It's kinda funny because we all know what happened when we hear Moon's shocked sorrys all over the theater."

Lance chuckles at that. "Mind recording that for me?"

"Them making out in a dressing room?"

"No! Moon's shocked sorrys!"

Ash shrugs. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Ash!"

Lance glances at his watch.

"Hey, it's still early," he says. "What do you think of a little stroll in the park?"

"Sure, why not?"

As they walk side by side through the park, both carrying their guitar cases, both walking so close next to each other that their free hands almost touch, Ash has to fight the urge to take his hand. That's how they used to walk together when they had still been a couple. But they aren't any longer, so taking his hand is out of the question, no matter how familiar it would feel.

Ash jumps a little when Lance takes her hand, and he immediately lets go.

"Oh, sorry!" he calls out. "Habit!"

"No, it's fine," Ash replies.

"O-okay."

"Lance," Ash says, putting a little more emphasis in her voice. "I said it's _fine_."

And with that she holds out her hand to him.

He looks at her hand, then at her face, then back at her hand.

"Okay," he says, taking her hand and quickly lowering his eyes to the ground.

They walk in silence and Ash can't decide if it's an awkward silence or not. She can only say that his hands feels just the way she remembers it.

Lance clears his throat and stops.

"Well, I wanted to give this to you when I drop you off at your apartment, but now seems to be a good time, too" he says.

He lets go of her hand which surprises Ash a little and sets his guitar case down. He opens it and produces a blue rose.

Ash's eyes widen.

"Wha…" she starts, but her mouth refuses to form any more than that. She at least takes the rose from him, though.

"It's a bit battered because I've been carrying it around in my guitar case for a while now, but I hope, you still like it," he explains, holding out the rose to her.

"Wha…" she says again, mentally cursing herself when her mouth again refuses to form more than that.

_Come on, Ash, you know how to speak!_

Lance shrugs. "I saw it a at flower shop today and thought of you. Your birthday is coming up in a few days, so consider it as an early birthday gift."

"But those are expensive!" Ash says, glad that she can finally speak again, but unhappy with her choice of words. Really, someone gifts her a rose and instead of a thank-you she immediately points out their expensiveness?

_Way to go, you idiot!_

Lance shrugs again. "Well, a red rose seemed a little off, and blue is the color of your eyes, so I thought it might be okay."

"It-it is!" she says quickly. "Thank you!"

"Welcome!"

She looks at the rose. Yes, it's definitely seen better days, but nothing a vase full of water can't fix.

And she knows, too, what blue roses stand for. For the impossible, the unattainable, just because they are so rare.

Lance might not even know that, but to her, the fact that he's given her a _blue_ rose speaks volumes.

Before she knows what she's doing, she leans in a little closer. Lance does the same.

And then their lips touch, carefully, hesitantly, their kiss deepening as none of them pulls away.

And Ash has to admit, his lips feel just the way she remembers them, warm, soft, and just right.


End file.
